


Love Stories with Happy Endings Do Not Exist

by Katitty



Series: Death is Peace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, dead dead dead, its death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm evil. </p>
<p>Alec dies. I don't know how, but he does. I have warned you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stories with Happy Endings Do Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



His bruised hands are the first thing Magnus notices. They are resting on his bare stomach, and Magnus lips itch to kiss them clean. 

Magnus does not to look at his face. He decides that if he doesn't identify him, this will be easier, this won't hurt as bad. But the fearless rune that he had drawn across his stomach that morning gave it all away. 

It was Alexander. His sweet Alexander, with his unkempt hair and his brightly painted toenails.

A groan sounded through the quiet room, and suddenly Magnus couldn't breathe. Couldn't focus, couldn't do anything. But his hands start moving and Alec isn't in pain.

~~~

He stays, for hours, holding his Nephilims hand. Just touching him. Watching the bruises heal, and hoping the wounds on his chest and neck will do the same.

~~~

He sits for days. Eight, to be exact. And then, nothing. Nothing changes. The wounds heal too slow, his breathing doesn't change, his fingers never squeeze back. 

And it takes Jace, it takes Izzy, it takes Maryse, with tears ruining the deepness in her eyes, to lay her hand on his shoulder. It takes Maryse leaning down to whisper in his ear. 'Thank you.' And he lets go of his hand.

It takes Clary, her fingers carding through his hair, to reach out, and return the cold hand of his lover to his stomach. 

'You did everything you could. We all did.'

~~~

No one questions him when he walks the familiar path towards Alexander's room. No one bats and eye when he leaves, two days later, with the shadowhunters overused sweatshirt hanging from his body.

~~~

He expects to go through it alone, like before. He expects to lay in the bed, and hold the pillow that smells like him, in the sweatshirt that smells like him, in a world that no longer has him. 

But two hours later there's a weight next to him. And he opens his eyes to Izzy, and she's a similar sight to him. 

She's wrapped in a far too big, over worn shirt. Her face is clear of any makeup, and she sobs into the pillow the second she inhales. 

And suddenly he can feel him. He's here, with the weight of his sister against his side, and the smell of their shared shampoo, he can feel his heart beat in the air. And he is not alone.

~~~

Someone leans against him at the funeral. He thinks it's Clary, but he can't be sure. 

He thinks he'll be fine. He thinks he will survive this. He could handle Clary crying, and Izzy and Maryse. He could handle every tear that fell from the eyes of every mortal that attended.

And he did. He held himself together. He stuck his chin out and he wrapped his arm around the body that clung to him. 

His walls did not crumble and his heart did not shatter. 

He stands there, hard as stone, with Jace breathing heavily beside him. And they both hold it together. 

And then the coffin moves. It jerks, and is slowly lowered, inch by torturous inch.

Then there's a sob, a broken sound that is ripped from someone who clearly doesn't want to be crying. And suddenly Magnus is wrapped in foreign arms, hot tears run down his neck and he sees a head of blonde hair and he feels him. Here, with his parabatai holding him so hard it hurts, with the smell of dirt and the sound of tears, he can feel his breath against his neck. And he is not alone.


End file.
